1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet seats, and particularly to a kit for converting a toilet for disabled persons.
2. Description of the Related Art
In comparison to circular toilet seats, conventional oblong toilets are typically arranged with the broader part of the seat (i.e., the part of the toilet seat on which the user sits/places their buttocks) is positioned at the rear, meaning nearest to the cistern/flushing tank, and the seat narrows towards the front. This is typically the case for all toilets, regardless of whether they are close-coupled or not, or whether they are designed for able-bodied people or handicapped/disabled persons. Despite the hardships, people suffering from physical and/or mental disabilities, such as Muscular Dystrophy, Alzheimer's, spinal cord injuries or amputees, have to use conventional toilets having conventional toilet seats, since there are no other options available to them.
For example, it is often difficult for a person confined to a wheelchair to use a conventional toilet seat since he/she cannot make the transfer directly onto the conventional toilet seat. He/she must first turn the wheelchair 180°, move the wheelchair in reverse to be next to the toilet seat, and then maneuver onto the toilet seat. Moreover, this process is also difficult and cumbersome for caregivers, since the caregiver must first lift the person off of the wheelchair, carry him/her to the toilet, turn him/her around 180°, and then put him/her on the toilet seat.
Thus, a kit for configuring a toilet for disabled persons solving the aforementioned problems is desired.